


Say You Will

by ThwipBit (charlion_em)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, One sided, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/ThwipBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Peter is oblivious. Who knew? If only he would listen to his teammates when they talk, he would have saved himself some embarrassment. (For Chaos Supernova)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Chaos Supernova (on FFN) who requested a one sided SpideyNova fic :) I had much fun writing this! I went a little bit further than the original prompt, hope that's okay ^^;

It wasn't much of a surprise when Peter first found himself staring at Sam. In the months since he joined with the team, he found himself drawn more and more towards his brash teammate. To cover his growing attraction, Peter didn’t brush off Sam’s antagonistic remarks - you know, like a good leader _should_. He even matched Sam’s personal jabs with those of his own, earning himself a face full of angry Sam when the shorter teen tried to make himself seem taller.

It was cute. But, Peter couldn't let his rival know. So he would make another remark, _usually_  about Sam's height.

Such altercations would end in one, or both, of them stomping off.

"You need to learn to get along."

"...”

MJ watched Sam storm off before turning back to Peter. “You are ridiculous. He was _trying_  to be nice today.”

Peter raised an eyebrow at his friend. “He insulted my-”

“No!” MJ huffed, placing her hands on her hips. “He did not insult your stupid game. All he wanted was to hang out.”

Peter shrunk back, an angry MJ was not easy to appease. “So…”

“Oh my… Okay.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “You clearly hate him, so just ignore him. Don’t yell at him, don’t talk to him.”

If only it were that easy. Between the team and his stupid _crush_ , there was no way Peter could simply _ignore_  Sam. In fact, the former meant he had to see Sam nearly everyday for training. And the later... well, Peter _liked_  being around Sam. Even if all they did was fight.

He turned his attention back to MJ, a helpless expression plastered on his face. "I don't want to."

"You enjoy fighting?"

"Yes. No!" Peter threw his hands up. "I don't know."

She fixed him with a hard stare. "Hopeless. Just... ask him to play that stupid game with you. Be nice."

Right. _Nice_.

His face must have betrayed his disbelief. "Peter!" MJ placed a hand on each of his shoulder. "Try to be friends. Or ignore him. Just stop this constant fighting. It’s draining having two of my friends always at eachother’s throats."

Friends with Sam? Did he trust himself? Peter would like to think he had enough self control.

When he managed to track Sam down after the last bell he was met with a wary, "What, Parker?"

Sam was talking with Danny when Peter found him. Maybe… "Hey, guys. We don't have training tonight... wanna come over and play games?"

Sam snorted, but glanced to Danny. He frowned. "Yea, though I'm sure Danny will kick your ass."

"As long as I kick yours, I don't care." Peter grinned, hoping he actually _could_  win.

As soon as the three teens arrived at Peter’s, Sam dove to the couch. He took the far right cushion and picked up the controller. "I get player one!"

"Whatever, bucket breath." Peter turned to Danny, who had been silent since they left school. "So," he whispered, "team up and take Sam out?"

Danny smiled, "An alliance with you should prove most endearing."

Peter frowned as he flopped on the middle cushion, unconsciously sitting closer to Sam than needed. He hadn't known the team for more than six months, but he did know Danny only talked like that when he was purposely hiding his true meaning. It had been a little off putting at first, but as Danny warmed up, and learned to trust Peter, he spoke less and less in his famous 'zen-r-us' style.

Had he done something to upset him? What had Sam been telling him when he interrupted them that afternoon? Was Danny angry over the names Peter had called Sam earlier at school?

He quickly let the matter drop as the game started. Ever true to his word, Danny assisted Peter in taking Sam down.

"Hey, no fair!"

Sam threw his controller on the end table. He watched silently as Peter and Danny fought on the screen. It wasn't long until Danny beat Peter, and Sam cheered.

"Way to go Danny!" Sam reached over Peter to high five Danny. He placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder for support and his chest bumped Peter’s head.

Peter closed his eyes, feeling his self control waning. On his other side, Danny returned the high five.

"Shall we play another?" Danny held up his controller with a grin.

Sam sat back down, his leg brushing against Peter’s. He picked up his controller and looked at Peter. Peter looked back. They nodded in silent understanding.

It was a step forward.

But, despite their truce and attempt to team up against Danny, they both lost. It took longer the second round, going a full twenty minutes before Danny killed them both.

"Damn."

"Ugrgh." Sam flung back against the couch, his shoulder and arm brushing Peter’s.

Peter looked at the space, or lack of space, between them. He had subconsciously shifted closer during the game.

Danny eyed them. "Well, I'm going to call it a night. It was nice beating you both."

Sam stood as well. "Yea," he said while stretching. "Guess I'll head out too."

Peter frowned and grabbed Sam’s arm, lightly tugging him back. "One more round?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Geeze, fine. Danny?"

Danny had a slight frown on his face before it was quickly replaced with a smile. "I should do my school work. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam and Peter waved him off then settled back on the couch. Peter didn't move down the couch, and Sam didn't _complain_  about his close proximity. They began another game and Peter found himself distracted by Sam. He was so into the game he was moving around, changing the angle of his body against Peter’s.

Peter blamed the warmth against his thigh for his defeat.

Sam stood up, throwing his arms over his head while still holding the controller. "Oh yea! Who's the man!"

Peter frowned, not bothering to stand up. "Let's go again."

"Sore loser." Sam smirked down at him. "I can’t wait to tell Danny!"

Peter couldn’t stop the words from coming out. It had become such a habit for his first reaction to Sam to be anger. "Yea, go tell him you won something for _once_  in your life."

Sam faltered, losing his happy demeanor. "Fuck you webs. At least I'm MJ’s new best friend."

"Bull."

"She called me that today." Sam's face was far too smug.

Peter lunged at him from the couch, tackling him around the waist and pulling him to the floor. It was a huge over reaction, he knew it, but couldn’t stop the red rage which suddenly erupted. He would later blame his frustration from his _crush_  and stupid teenage hormones. Sam tried to roll away, but Peter’s superior strength kept him pinned. With a grunt of anger, Sam lifted his knee, connecting solidly with Peter’s gut.

In the moment of surprise and pain, Peter loosened his grip on Sam, giving the shorter teen time to wiggle away. Peter growled, quickly moving to pin Sam’s arms to his sides.

They were still then, breathing heavily and glaring at each other. Then, Peter took in their positions, with him straddling Sam, pinning his arms to his sides.

And his anger left him. He needed to move, to get away, before he did something stupid. Something stupid like...

Peter leaned forward, and he felt Sam's whole body stiffen below him. It was enough to snap Peter out of his trance and he quickly released Sam’s arms, stumbling backwards with a slight gasp. He fell on his ass between Sam’s feet. Had he really just _almost_  kissed Sam? He hoped Sam hadn’t noticed, or thought it was going to be another attack. Yea, a _mouth_  attack.

He wasn’t so lucky.

Sam lifted himself onto his elbows, blinking over at Peter. "D-did you just?"

Peter felt his cheeks burn. "S-Sam... I..."

"Dude!" Sam was giving him an incredulous look.

"Sorry. Shit" Peter ran a hand over his hair. He hadn’t meant for Sam to ever find out. And especially not by Peter almost _kissing_  him while he was pinned down.

He watched warily as Sam pulled himself into a sitting position in front of him. He opened his mouth then quickly snapped it shut.

"Shit. I never wanted you to know. I mean, you hate me, right? You'd never want to date me."

Sam bit his cheek, and Peter could see him trying to hold back his laughter. "You're right, I would never want to date you." He paused, schooling his features. "But I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"No. I thought you hated me." He looked away then muttered, "Talk about ponytail pulling dude."

Peter opened his mouth, but Sam quickly cut him off.

"I'm not... into guys. Plus, I have a girlfriend. Which you'd have known if you ever bothered to listen to me. It's long distance, but I love Carrie, okay?"

Peter leaned his head back against the couch. Well, shit.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Does this mean... you think we can be friends now?"

Peter lifted his head back up and smiled. It should have been awkward, but there was Sam being nice. "Yea, I _guess_. But don't think I'm going to go easy on you during training."

Sam shrugged. "I'd be pissed if you did."

"You're not... mad I tried to..."

"Kiss me?" Sam laughed. "I mean, I’m _flattered_. You're not the _first_  guy or girl to hit on me. I'm hot stuff."

Peter smiled, though it was almost wistful. He couldn’t deny that Sam was, well, 'hot stuff'. He only wished he would have returned his feelings.

"Dude, don't look so dejected." Sam grabbed his backpack. He paused, thinking. "I'll set you up on a blind date."

Peter rolled his eyes. "No thanks."

Sam punched his shoulder. "It's what friends do right? You won't regret it."

Peter reluctantly agreed and Sam told him he would text him the details once he set it up. After Sam left, Peter hung his head. Was he really so desperate to meet someone that he was going to trust _Sam_  to set him up? Sam, who just that morning was at his throat - and not in the way Peter wanted. He swore under his breath. If the whole thing was a prank, he was going to kill Sam.

* * *

 

Dating was not one of his areas of expertise. His palms were sweaty as he changed his shirt for the fifth time that afternoon. The first was too casual, then too _blue_ , then... He hung his head. Sam was adamant about the whole 'blind date' thing, so Peter had no idea who he was meeting. After settling on his outfit -only because he ran out of time- Peter made his way to the restaurant where Sam set up reservations.

His nerves threatened to take over as he was led to a table in a secluded corner. No one else was at the table; he was the first to arrive. While he waited he looked over the menu. The place was fancier than he was used to, and he mentally recounted the money in his wallet.

It wasn’t long until he heard a familiar voice. "Peter?"

Peter snapped his head up. "Danny?" The blonde teen stood at the entrance to their private area with a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and something Peter couldn't place. His stomach dropped. Of course Sam wouldn’t be serious. But why would he drag Danny into the prank? Danny, who up until two months ago was dating Ava. He wanted to hurt Sam, badly.

He stood up. " _You're_....? I'm going to kill Sam."

Danny’s face fell. "Right... I guess I should go then?"

Peter shrugged. "We're already here. May as well have dinner."

Danny walked over and stood behind the empty chair. "You are not against having me as your dinner companion?"

"Why would I?"

Danny bit his lip. "Sometimes... well, this could be misunderstood as a _date_... especially since it was _supposed_  to be."

Peter shrugged and sat back down. "Sorry about that. Sam decided to be a jerk and play a prank. So much for our truce."

Danny looked away, gripping the top of the chair so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Whoa. Calm down there. Guess sam got you too. Sorry you got roped into this... What did he tell you to get you here? That you were going to have a blind date with some pin-up girl or something?"

Danny whipped his head back to Peter. "No..." He slid into the chair, his expression softening. "He said he was setting me up with a nice guy, who would be good for me."

Peter blinked. "Wait..."

Danny laughed, then ducked his head. "You know, you're rather cute when you are at a loss of words."

Peter pointed at him, feeling heat starting to rise up his neck. "Now hold on, I am rather cute at all times."

Danny smiled. "Yes, yes you are."

There was no hiding the blush spreading across his face. He looked over the table at Danny. _Really_  looked. And damn. How had he not noticed?

"Shit, you are really..." Pretty. Handsome. Mysterious. Hot. Gorgeous. Too good for him.

Danny reached for his hand. "Peter." Whatever else he was about to say was interrupted by their server.

They spent the rest of their dinner date making small talk about school and the team. It wasn’t the awkward, stilted first date conversations he saw on tv. It was nice, and totally the opposite of what a date with _Sam_  would have been like. And wow, he could probably listen to Danny talk for hours and never be tired of hearing his voice. Occasionally Peter caught Danny smiling that dazzling smile at him during a lull in conversation, and he felt his heart swell.

When the check came, Danny reached for it immediately. "I've got it," he said when Peter started to protest.

With a huff of feigned annoyance, Peter leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Fine. But I'm paying next time."

Danny dropped his card halfway through the motion of placing it in the leather folder.

Peter panicked. "Shit, was that too forward?"

Danny picked his card back up. "No. I... had given up hope you would look my way. And now..."

Silence passed over them as the server took the check.

Peter’s head was spinning. Did Danny just admit to liking him for a while? "You..."

Danny chuckled, breaking the odd tension. "Sam told me he'd set me up on a blind date that would.. how did he phrase it? Oh, 'end your stupid babbling about Parker so I can eat my breakfast in peace' I believe he called you a few names too."

How did Peter not notice? He wanted to smack his forehead. Stupid.

After getting his card back, they walked out of the restaurant. Once outside Peter turned to Danny. "I guess I shouldn’t hurt Sam, huh?"

Danny intertwined their fingers. "No, for once he did good."

"Yea, the twerp did."

They walked together for a while. Peter lost track of where they were heading, he was so absorbed in Danny’s explanation of various kung fu moves and histories. It wasn't until they were on his front porch that he came out of his trance.

He blinked at Danny. It was so... _Danny_ , to walk his date home. "This was fun."

"Yes." Danny smiled. "If you meant it... I wouldn't be against that second date."

"Of course. I'll think something up. How's Saturday? After our morning training?"

"I am eager. Well, goodnight night, I will see you at school tomorrow." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Peter gently pulled him back by his shoulder. "I think this was a great first date."

Danny smiled, "Indeed."

"So, you planning on leaving me hanging?" Peter smiled back.

"What do yo mean?"

Peter grinned, "You know..." He wiggled his eyebrows, willing the butterflies of anticipation to settle down.

The light blush on Danny’s cheeks signaled the message was received. Slowly, Danny tilted his head towards Peter’s. His lips were more chapped than they looked, and they glided over Peter’s briefly before pulling away. They leaned their foreheads together, basking in the other's closeness. _Yea_ , Peter thought, _I think this will be great._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's side with an Alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Danny’s pov. The main part is true to the original, but this has an alternate ending.

 

Telling Sam about his crush on Peter was a mistake. It had been over a month since he confessed, and everyday he was reminded it would never be. Danny knew the one who had his heart was in love with someone else. Sam was oblivious to the stares Peter sent his way, was unaware that his invitation wasn’t meant to include Danny. Yet, Sam was his friend, even if he was oblivious.

Danny faced a lot of adversity in his short life, from being the outsider in his own home in K’un Lun, being an outsider when he came to New York, from various villain fights, and harsh training. But he never felt like an outsider among his friends until he was sitting on the couch while Peter all but ignored him and drifted closer and closer to Sam. He was close to leaving when Peter asked for his help taking Sam down in the game, a small victory- Peter at least knew he was there.

"Whatever, bucket breath." Peter turned to Danny with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So," he whispered, "team up and take Sam out?"

Danny smiled, "An alliance with you should prove most endearing." He wanted to crawl into a dark place and hide- and was thankful Peter wasn’t one to read into his choice of words.

 

* * *

 

 

Leaving Sam alone with Peter was possibly worse than sitting on the couch with them. He knew, deep down, that Peter was going to confess. That, if Sam returned his feelings, he was going to have to see them together everyday. But, if it made Peter happy, he would gladly swallow his own feelings. He reluctantly sent Sam a text while he still stood on Peter’s front porch.

Danny: Do not hold back your feelings on my account. I only want Peter to be happy.

He stowed his phone, hoping Sam wouldn't add the weight of guilt to his growing mountain of torment. If Sam turned Peter down because of Danny’s feelings, it would only make them all miserable- and he would do anything to see Peter smile. He did it so rarely- sure, he smiled at school, but Danny could see through his act, could see the stress which was ever present.

Sam’s reply didn't come in the form of a text, but in a knock at his door later that night.

“Hello, Sam.” He kept his face neutral, not an easy feat, even with his years of training.

“Dude- I'd never do that to you.” Sam pushed his way into Danny’s room. “Even if I wasn't seeing someone. I wouldn’t.”

“Sam…” Danny closed his eyes, grateful Sam was a loyal friend… and wasn’t single. He wondered if that last part was even true, he had never heard Sam mention someone before.

“Okay, so… clearly Parker isn't looking your way. If you want, I could set you up with someone.”

He thought for a moment, having a companion wouldn’t be a bad thing, it may be just what he needed to get over Peter. “Who?”

“Blind date. No preconceived notions about them. Just dinner and conversation.” The nonchalant way Sam presented it was worrisome, but, what was the worst that could happen?

 

* * *

 

He arrived at the restaurant two hours early. Nerves made him restless, and doubts ate at his resolve. He trusted Sam, but his friend may not be the best matchmaker. Better to scope the place out, and watch for someone he may know; he wanted to be prepared for whoever he was meeting.

In the distance he watched Spider-Man swinging through the city, not an uncommon sight. But, as he watched, his fellow hero ducked into an ally and a few moments later Peter Parker walked out.

And straight towards the restaurant.

Danny sucked in a breath. No way Peter was to be his blind date. No way Sam would be so cruel and so awesome as to give him such an opportunity. He calmed his breathing, centered himself, and crossed the street to the restaurant.

He made his way back to the table the host directed him to. It was out of the way, in the back of the dining room. And, if he wasn't so nervous, he would admit it was a romantic location. The table was around a slight corner, and Danny peered in to confirm it was Peter.

His breath caught in his throat. There, sitting at a table for two, was the one person his heart longed for, the one person he would give everything for. The one person he let himself want, because he never expected his feelings to be returned. Danny was nothing like Sam; where Sam was passionate, Danny was reserved, where Sam was free… Danny was not. He had responsibilities as the champion of K’un Lun. Responsibilities he would happily ignore to stay on Earth with Peter…

He sighed to himself and continued to watch his friend from his place hidden in the shadows. Peter would never want to date him. He would be nice, he would joke, they would have a great time at dinner- but would part still as friends, maybe less if Danny said the wrong thing. How could Sam put him in such a position? To make him choose rejection over standing Peter up?

Danny raked his eyes over Peter one last time before turning to exit the restaurant. Peter could recover from being stood up by a blind date, but he knew their friendship wouldn’t easily survive a rejection.

He couldn’t allow himself even the smallest chance of Peter returning his feelings. In the end, he would be forced to choose. If he chose his destiny, his responsibilities, Peter would be left alone with a broken heart. And, if he chose to remain with Peter, he would be putting Peter’s life in danger. No, Peter would be better off without knowing of Danny’s feelings, he would find someone who would make him happy; it would not be Danny.

He waited outside the restaurant for Peter to leave. He wasn’t sure why he waited, but a part of him wanted to ensure Peter would be okay, that being stood up by an anonymous person wouldn't fracture his already stressed existence. When Peter finally left the restaurant, an hour after the agreed time, he seemed no different than normal. It was an act, Danny could see through it even from his perch across the street.

He stayed out late that evening, ignoring the onslaught of texts and calls from Sam. The cool night air mixed well with the chill sinking deeper within him.

It was only five minutes after he returned that Sam was banging on his door. Danny buried his head in his pillow, having already decided meditation would not come easily to him. It didn’t matter, neither would have drowned out Sam's yelling, or removed the edge of betrayal from his voice.

“Danny, what happened?”

“You didn't go?”

“Are you okay?”

“Dude! A friend trusted me! And you stood him up!”

Danny wasn’t sure if he fell asleep before Sam stopped, or if Sam stopped and then he fell asleep.

Sam refused to talk to him the next morning, and ignored him further when Danny tried to corner him before class. Which, Danny figured was fair. He relented and turned to head to class. As he rounded the corner, Peter nearly ran into him. He held out a hand to steady his friend as he observed him. The circles under his eyes were darker than normal, and Danny suspected he didn’t sleep at all.

“Spider, are you well?”

Peter shrugged, then shook his head. “I’ll be alright.”

Danny’s heart sped up as Peter pulled away. “Peter, talk to me.”

Sam rounded the corner. “Danny, leave him be.”

“Sam, it's fine.” He turned to Danny with unfocused eyes. “I- I just- last night- I…”

“Got stood up by a blind date.” Sam finished for him. “Dude, I'm sorry. If I thought he'd flake, I wouldn’t have set you up. I'll set you up with someone else.”

Danny didn’t miss the glare Sam sent his way. His insides felt like they were being shredded, but it was what he wanted -for Peter to find someone else.

“No.” Peter sighed. “I’m not worth it.” He turned his gaze to Sam. “I thought it was a prank. But I waited… and I ordered, I ate alone, thinking of ways to get you back. But, on my way out… I had to know.. I thought, maybe they sat them at the wrong table? And the host gave me the most sympathetic look when he told me my date did show. He showed. He walked back to the table, saw me, and left.” He shook his head. “I’m better off alone.”

Peter’s body was shaking. Danny was caught between pulling him to his chest- comforting him, confessing everything right then- or running away, running from the mess he caused and heart he broke. Never did he think Peter would find out he had been there. His inaction was met with action from Sam.

The other teen scooped Peter’s taller frame into his arms without a word. To Danny it looked as if Sam was trying to hold Peter together, to keep his fragile self confidence from shattering completely. Both of his friends seemed to forget his presence in the moment.

His need to comfort Peter outweighed his need to hide himself away from the grief his own actions caused. “Peter, my friend. You are not better off alone. You will find someone worthy of your heart, someone who will tend to it like the treasure it is.”

Peter’s reply was muffled his Sam’s shirt. But Sam’s glare was not hidden; it was clear and directed right at Danny- it’s message clear: stay away from Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smacks self for writing this so you don't have to*
> 
>  
> 
> ///  
> Chaos Supernova >>>it would have been a little interesting to see what would have happened if he DIDN'T get a happy ending, because life isn't all sunshine and rainbows, you know? Alternate ending...? *wink wink*
> 
>  
> 
> ... oh wow, has it really been since October ?????? S soorry this took so long, it's been eating at me for a while!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
